Titan Highschool
by FemaleFiction
Summary: Here we are the Titans. But it is not just for us, Titans. It is also for all of the other fellow teen superheroes in Jump City. But we are here to learn how to excel in our crime fighting ways. Join us in our quest? BBXRAE ROBSTAR CYBEE FLINX TERRAXAQUALAD
1. Oliva

_**Hey, guys! This is my first entry ever so if you have any comments or concerns just comment me down below! I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go, but I do have a few OC's that I will spring in here and there. So just sit back and enjoy!**_

I dreaded the first day of school. Just walking into the school building gave me the chills. The awful smell of dusty textbooks, the lame teachers, the squeaking of the **EXPO** markers against the whiteboard, and the worst, dreaded evil surprise meatloaf. Uck! Why is my mom making me go to private school today?!

I tugged on my black, leather, skinny pants, and chewed my lip. I was having second-thoughts about this uniform. When I first received it, I thought it was adorable. But now, I'm not so sure. _It's okay. Everyone is wearing this. Except for the boys of course, but still. Don't worry. You'll do fine. You will excel. You are a true superhero. No one can tell you otherwise._

I opened the doors and walked in, heeled boots making a clicking noise as I ducked through hallways and avoided anyone and everyone. Suddenly, I stumbled into a dark purple cloak, hitting the wall hard behind me.

All of the books the person was carrying fell onto my boots. And there was a lot of books. "Ow," I moaned, reaching down to pick up all of the fallen books.I managed to read the titles of some. _The Dark Intensity, How to Conceal the People in your Head, Red is for Anger?_

I stood up and thrust them out. A pale white hand grabbed them and the next thing I knew, my toes were being brushed against the soft cloak."Hey!" I called, running up to the stranger. "Don't you have anything to say to me? Like, 'Are you okay?' or 'Sorry!'?"

The stranger turned around, revealing a ghostly face with an enormous scowl. "Me?" She said, her voice dripping in anger. "Say sorry to you? The one who ran into me?" She chuckled. "No way."She turned around to leave once more. I was so angry now, my face was red and splotchy. I grabbed her arm and spined her around. "Excuse me, who do you think you are-"

Out of the blue, I was picked up and slammed into the lockers by a bunch of weird black tentacles. I looked into the girls face and saw that her eyes were bright red and her mouth was open showing shark-like fangs. I felt like crying. Then the tentacles loosened and I was able to squirm my way out.

I landed hard on the floor, my hands and knees all scraped up. Scrambling to get up, the girl fell to the floor as well, gasping for air and I was able to get up and speed-walk to my first class. _Now I was headed to Professor Evan's class. Now I have to get all the way to Wing C. Or at least that's what my map says._

When I got into Professor Evan's class, I was greeted by a huge board game and wooden stools around it. I noticed that all of the other students were up against the walls. I hurried over to join them."Welcome," Said Professor Evan's. "It's so nice of you to join us!" I smiled and nodded, not sure if she was being sarcastic or serious.

Stepping to the side, we were interrupted by the door opening and a familiar cloak came in."Ms. Raven," Professor Evan's said sternly, fixing her with a hard glare. "You are late." _Oh. So Raven is her name._ Raven closed the door and looked at her feet. "I'm really sorry that I'm late. I had a, um, outburst out in the hall."

She looked up to see me and glared. "You." I gulped."Oh," Professor Evan's said. "You guys seem to know each other?" I nodded, sheepishly. "Oh. Then I suppose you guys would be more than happy to become magic partners, wouldn't you?" "It's okay, I-"Silence!" She ordered. She pointed to the first stools, and we headed there.

Sitting down, we looked at the board game. _I've seen this before. All you have to do is enchant them!_ Then I heard Professor Evan's voice saying,"Okay teams. You can begin." I closed my eyes, and muttered the spell, _Now that you have someone that will watch upon, now it's time for you to act like a pawn._

My pawn started to move at my command. "Now," Professor Evan's said,"Make your pawns or characters all go to Lake Elastic. Then make them interact with your partner. Your progress will be shown up on the board. First up is Oliva and Raven."


	2. Raven

Dressed in my cloak above my uniform, I got to my dorm room to begin unpacking. I don't know who my roommate is, but I already decorated my share of the room , she won't make her side of the room become all pink cause then it would totally mess up my concentration.

Who can think when half of your room is black and the other is bright pink?After all of my boxes came in, I decided to start to move things around. Soon it was not just a regular Titan High dorm room. It looked like a college dorm room.

There was even a refrigerator and a stove and an all I had to do was to wait for my bookcases to come in. And my desk. And the sofas. Maybe my new roomie will bring cable? Or should I buy some? **If she doesn't get cable, teach her a lesson!** Sighing I got a cup of tea to shut Anger up.

Anger is one of the many people in my head. There is Anger, Passionate, Happy, Lazy, and a lot more. It has gotten really hard to control all of them at , my enchanted tea maker has a different type of tea for each one of my chattery emotions.

Sipping my tea, the door opened and the new Tamamarian exchange student walked in, a million boxes behind her. "Oh!" She sighed once she saw me." You already decorated. I brought a million things. But at least we could try to paint the room a little more of a pleasant color. No offense, but I can't just focus when the room is two different colors you know?"

I silently nodded. "Oh, how rude of me." She continued. "My name is Starfire, and I am a Tamarian princess. What's your name?" "Raven," I said, still a bit confused. "Nice to meet you Raven," she said. "We are going to be the best of friends! I can just tell!" I gave her an awkward smile.

She quickly left the room and came back in, lugging a huge container filled to the brim with pastel blue paint. "Do you like this color?" She asked me, curiosity dripping from her voice. "Yeah," I said, finally finding my voice. "Awesome!" She enthused. "So we can start painting!"I gaped. " You want us to paint the whole entire room! _Ourselves!_ "

"Yeah," she beamed. "It'll be fun! Then we can order pizza afterwards!" "Sure,' I said, finally giving in. She flashed me another smile. Then she handed me a huge paintbrush, and we both got to work.

5 hours later, we were both passed out on the floor, using pizza boxes as blankets. We finished painting the room and it looked really good. It kind of looked like a real painter came in to do it. But at the same time, it didn't. It had that student flair that it desperately needed.

* * *

After we finished painting the room, we started decorating. So we switched out my fridge and oven for Star's. We got to keep the T.V that I got because, Star thought that I got a T.V but not cable, so she did not get a T.V. Luckily, Star also brought extra soft sofas.

We finished decorating with adorable Chevron pillows. I absolutely loved the new room, and we saved a ton of money(which we decided to keep in jars for us both to share. But we both promised to keep all of the receipts of everything we buy in a small binder) so we can get lunch and go on _endless shopping sprees. Star's idea. Not mine._

Around the end of the day, I decided to start my first blog entry ever. I was still ecstatic from being chosen to be the school's gossip blogger. I decided to right about the jerk Oliva I was forced into being a team with. And since your roommate is officially part of your team, I just need 3 more people to team up with and then we will start doing missions.

Starfire came out from her room, and sat on the edge of of the sofa. "So," she began, excitement creeping into her voice. "Who else is going to be on our team?" "Well," I said. "There is already a jerk on our team." She sighed. "I'm sure she isn't that bad. You just have to find the goodness in everyone."

I starred at her, wide-eyed. _Great. Now I also have a happy lunatic who finds the goodness in everyone._ "But for starters, how about we test that super cute, human named Robin?" I chuckled. "I guess I could look into that." "So, who's going to be team leader?" She wanted to know. I shrugged. "Not me." We both laughed, and thought about who our team leader was going to be. Wow.


	3. Starfire

I really like Raven. She makes me feel welcome here. I swear I think that we are going to be really good friends. I am so excited to be on her team. I mean, when my daddy flew me here, I saw a lot of mean people. There was even a blondie with blue eyes giving me the evil eye. But since I am an optimist, I was able to overlook that.

But, Raven is her normal self around me. I can't usually relate to that. A lot of my ex-roommates "adored" me because my daddy had money. But, Raven is not fake. She is as real as they come. But I do have other things on my mind.

Number 1 is to make Raven one of my good friends. Besides, you should always have a bestie on your team that you can share a special bond with. Walking into the living room, I saw Raven slouching in the living room, reading.

"Raven," I said in my sweetest voice. She glanced at me. "Yeah?" I gulped. " Um, maybe since it's early and all, um, maybe we could, I don't know, go out and try to recruit new members?" She sighed. "But, if we go out now, I won't be able to wear my cloak!" "Please!" I begged, desperate to get out of the room.

"Fine," She huffed. "But you owe me." I beamed. I then grabbed my messenger bag and filled with all the stuff we might need. Like, food, water, floating chairs, a whole lot of things. Besides, we could be out in the yard for hours.

* * *

"First," I said holding my clipboard,"is Beastboy. He is green, short, and can change into any animal known to mankind. The reason we're targeting him is because he is the top of his class in Beastology. He knows how to defeat certain things with certain animals.

But if we want him, we have to show him what he can benefit from us. If not, a whole lot of other teams will want him. So, we meet up with Olivia in the quad, much to Raven's displeasure, and we head out to the forest.

I spot him leaning against a tree. Oliva went up to him. After a few moments, Oliva and Beastboy came up to us. He cleared his throat. "So, you want me on your team?" I nodded. "So what's in it for me?" He asked. This time, Raven answered. "Name your price. If we can afford it we'll pay it. If not we'll move on."

He smirked. Raven scoffed. "Well, I think that I would want to, be able to call you mama." Raven frowned. "Nope. Nice knowing ya." "Raven!" Oliva protested. Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Sweet! So did you spring for a tower? And are we going to have team uniforms? Or are we just going to wear our own uniform?" "Yes, no, and yes," I answered calmly. "Nice! So mama, who else is part of the team?

"You're looking at them." Raven sighed. He glanced around. "Oh. Well, who else do you plan on recruiting?" I checked my clipboard. "Number 2 is Cyborg. He can fix anything." "Yeah!" Beastboy said loudly. "Cyborg is my man!" Let's go to his room."

Heading to Cyborg's room, I noticed that Oliva was walking closer to Beastboy than she needed to. _Someone has a crush!_ Out the corner of my eye, I saw room, 890. "Guys," I said. "There's his room." Turning the corner, I saw a robot body. "Um, guys," I said, my voice shaky. "I think that he built a robot."

Out of the blue, Beastboy laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just that-" Raven scoffed. "It doesn't matter." She said, sounding aggravated. Then I noticed that she was looking down at Oliva's hand, which was in Beastboy's palm.

'Sorry mama." He stuttered. Then he looked up and followed her gaze to his hand. He gently pulled his hand away and turned beet red. "Well," I said, trying to break the tension. "We should go in to Cyborg's place." Every one nodded.

I walked up to the door and did a firm knock. I heard crashes and bangs. Then I heard a muffled, "Come in!" Opening the door, what I saw in front of me was frightening. I looked up to see the scariest thing ever.

What stood before me was pretty much a robot, with only a small part of his face showing. He was dark skinned and very tall. It was intimidating to even stand next to him. Even Raven had a look of awe on her face. But Beastboy had a huge grin on his face as he walked up to him.

"Cyborg, my man!" He said, once again. "Hey, wassup Beastie?!" Said Cyborg, gazing at his visitors. "Well," Beastboy continued. "Long time no see, eh? Well, I have a favor to ask you." "Shoot." Cyborg answered.

"So, the favor is that you join me, mama, blondie and pinky." "Um," I interrupted. "It's actually Raven, Oliva, Starfire and I." Beastboy turned around and fixed me with a hard glare. "Sorry," I muttered.

* * *

A few hours later, we almost had our team assembled. We just need a leader. But thankfully, the school's head would choose that for us. So we decided to check out our tower. But before we got there, Raven got a message from the school's head, concerning our leader.

We had to head their right away, so Raven used her magic to teleport us there in the blink of an eye. We were all sitting down in leather chairs, staring at a dwarf with green pants, a green cape, a red shirt with a yellow belt and jet black hair. He turned around and we saw that instead of showing his eyes he was wearing a mask that did not show his pupils.

Raven scoffed. "This is our leader! But he's a dwarf! And super ugly!" "Hey," said the dwarf, "you don't even know my name!" "And we don't want to!" Raven shot back. "You can't speak for everyone! Do you guys want to know my name?" He asked. They all shook their heads, including me, creeped out by how weird his butt looks.

"Well I will tell you anyway. My name is Robin and I am your new leader! And I will our team the Titans! No, Teen Titans!" "No!" Raven shouted. "That's the stupidest name ever!" "Well, too bad. Now, it's time for me to carve our tower into a giant T! And don't forget. I know all about you guys!" Then he jumped out of the window with a maniac's laugh.


	4. Robin Is A Maniac

Equipped with bandages and mallet, I got to work, smashing parts of the building to make a glorious T. After I finished admiring my work, I got an incoming phone call from Dr. Lee, my therapist.

But I pressed ignore, knowing that I would cancel the appointment later. But then I realized I couldn't cancel because I did not have the 900 dollars I needed to cancel the appointment.

I had to pay that much money because the price goes up 50 each time and you have to pay them for some stupid reason. So in all, I only missed about, 18 appointments. That's not that much. But I knew for a fact that I was not going to that stupid appointment.

Thankfully I always carry a life-sized dummy that looked just like me. Some people think that it's weird for me to carry a dummy. But I will be laughing when they will have to show up for therapy. And I won't help at all.

I texted Raven to tell her that I finished the tower-

 _ **Hey, Raven. I finished the tower. See u L8R.**_

 _ **How did you get my number you creep!**_

 _ **I told u. I no everything about u and the fellow Titans.**_

 _ **That's why you need therapy. Cause you are crazy!**_

 _ **How do u no that?**_

 ** _I have magic. You don't. I don't even know how you got into this school._**

 ** _Because I am a ninja master._**

 ** _Goodbye, Robin._**

 ** _Ha! You do no my name!_**

 _ **Hello. Raven? Are u there?**_

Figuring that she turned her phone off, I put my phone in my pocket and decided to get to work on my dolls. It was going to be of the girls that I had crushes on. The first one was part of my team.

Her name was Starfire. Her hair was a beautiful red and her eyes are greener than the grass. I am going to make a voodoo doll, then enchant her to fall in love with me. So, I headed out the door to the local doll shop, when I saw Raven with a huge scowl on her face.

"This is what you did with the tower! You turned it into a giant T! What is wrong with you?" She yelled as the rest of the Titans approached from the car. "Mama's right!" Beastboy joined in, siding with Raven. "Mama's right!" I mimicked, annoyed with their foolishness.


End file.
